supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Körpertausch
Körpertausch ist die zwölfte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam wird von einem Betäubungspfeil getroffen und erwacht in einem fremden Körper. Der Teenager, der im Tausch nun in Sams Körper steckt, bringt Dean und Sam in eine gefährliche Situation. Handlung Sam ist in einer Bar, wie er sich einen Bananendaiquiri bestellt und dem Barkeeper stolz seinen Ausweis zeigt, der ihm das Alter von 26 bestätigt. Allgemein benimmt sich Sam sehr seltsam und eine ältere Frau fängt dann an mit ihm zu flirten. Er stellt sich selbst als Gary vor und verhält sich während des Gesprächs wie ein unreifer Teenager. Als Sam in den Spiegel sieht, erkennt man den Grund dafür. Gary Frankle ist ein Teenager in Sams Körper. In Housatonic, Massachusetts, besuchen Sam und Dean 36 Stunden vorher eine Frau, die sie früher mal „gebabysittet“ hat. Sie unterhalten sich mit ihr und sie unterhalten sich über früher. Danach kommt Dean auf den Grund zu sprechen, weswegen sie da sind, die Familie hat ein Problem mit einem Poltergeist. Dieser hat die Tochter der Frau angegriffen und ihr die Wörter „ermordetes Kind“ in den Bauch geritzt. Dean verspricht, dass sie sich darum kümmern werden. Später befinden sich die Brüder in einem Diner und werden von einem Teenager namens Gary bedient. Dean nimmt wie immer seinen Bacon Cheeseburger und Sam einen Salat. Dean stellt sofort klar, dass der Salat nicht für ihn ist, als Gary ihn seltsam ansieht. Dean sagt, dass er sich freut, dass ihre ehemalige Babysitterin sich ein schönes Leben mit Ehemann und Kind aufgebaut hat und fragt Sam, ob er sich so etwas auch wünscht. Sam sagt, das wäre nicht mehr sein Ding. Dann reden sie über den Fall. Ihr Poltergeist scheint der Geist einer Hexe namens Maggie Briggs zu sein. Während sie sich unterhalten werden sie von Gary beobachtet. Später am Abend geht Sam durch die Straße und telefoniert mit Dean und erzählt ihm, was seine Recherchen über Maggie Briggs erbracht haben. Als Sam das Telefonat beendet hat und sein Handy weg stecken will, hört er ein Geräusch. Er blickt sich um und wird kurz darauf von einem Betäubungspfeil getroffen. Etwas später liegt Sam dann in Garys Burgerbrater-Outfit im Gebüsch, als er zu sich kommt. Er sieht sich verwundert um und geht dann auf die Straße, um sich auf den Weg zu Dean zu machen. Unterwegs wird er von der Polizei angehalten. Der Polizist sagt zu Sam, dass seine Familie ihn, Gary Frankle, als vermisst gemeldet hätte. Sam wundert sich und fragt den Polizisten, ob sein Bruder ihn als vermisst gemeldet hat. Der Polizist geht darauf nicht ein, sondern bietet ihm an, ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Sam beharrt darauf, dass es ein Missverständnis sein muss, als Garys Mutter ihn erleichtert umarmt. Die Eltern fragen Sam, ob er betrunken ist. Er will den beiden gerade erklären, dass er nicht Gary ist, als er einen Blick in das Fenster der Wagentür wirft und darin Garys Spiegelbild erkennt. Sam ist entsetzt und fragt, wer der Typ ist, den er da im Wagenfenster sieht. Dies scheint Garys Dad nur noch mehr davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Sohn betrunken ist. Währenddessen ist der echte Gary im Motelzimmer der Jungs und bewundert seine beziehungsweise Sams Muskeln. Dann kommt Dean herein und fragt ihn, wo er gewesen sei, er habe stundenlang versucht, ihn anzurufen. Gary kann Dean besänftigen, in dem er ihm das mitgebrachte Essen präsentiert, verärgert ihn aber auch gleich wieder, weil er ihm gestehen muss, dass das Zimmermädchen ihre Waffen gesehen hat und sie sich jetzt ein neues Motel suchen müssen. Draußen am Impala nimmt er alle Handys aus dem Handschuhfach und schmeißt sie in die Mülltonne. Als Dean zu ihm stößt, bittet Gary ihn darum, den Wagen fahren zu dürfen. Dean willigt ein. Als sie die Plätze getauscht haben lässt Gary den Motor an und setzt den Impala gegen die Mülltonne. Gary entschuldigt sich vielmals bei Dean und die beiden tauschen wieder die Plätze. Am nächsten Morgen steht Sam in Garys Zimmer in einem Star Wars T-Shirt vor dem. Er hinterlässt Dean eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox und erklärt, dass er in einem fremden Körper steckt und Hilfe braucht. Dann ruft Sam beim Motel an, wo er die Information bekommt, dass Dean und Gary/Sam bereits ausgecheckt haben. Sam startet daraufhin eine Zimmer Durchsuchung, um mehr über Gary zu erfahren. Er findet dabei zwei Hefter mit Materialien für den fortgeschrittenen Unterricht in Chemie und Physik, ein weiteres Star Wars T-Shirt und schließlich eine Ausgabe von Busty Asian Beauties. Letztlich stößt Sam auf Gegenstände, die man für schwarze Magie braucht. Ehe er noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen kann, wird er von Garys Mutter zum Frühstück gerufen. Am Küchentisch spricht Garys Dad ihn auf Garys Plan an, aufs MIT zu gehen und Ingenieur zu werden. Sam macht ihm daraufhin klar, dass er sich im Moment überhaupt nicht für diesen Plan interessiert. Garys Dad sieht ihn empört an, Sam gerät in Erklärungsnot und versucht, von den Eltern mehr über Garys Ausflug in die schwarze Magie zu erfahren. Garys Schwester erzählt im später von einem alten Buch, und Sam will wissen, wo Gary das Buch aufbewahrt. Dean und Gary kommen aus ihrem Motel am Hafen, um am Fall weiter zu arbeiten. Dean sagt, dass sie den Ort finden müssen, wo Maggie Briggs vergraben ist, damit sie sie ausgraben können. Gary kann Dean sagen, wo der Leichnam vergraben ist. Dean wundert sich woher Gary/Sam das auf einmal weiß, gibt sich dann aber mit Garys Antwort, er habe das bei Recherchen in der letzten Nacht herausgefunden, zufrieden. Sie steigen in den Impala, und Dean lässt den Motor an. Dabei geht das Radio mit an, und Gary bittet Dean, lauter zu stellen. Dean sieht ihn wieder verwirrt an, stellt dann aber lauter, und dann fahren sie los. Derweil ist Sam in Garys Schule und ruft wieder bei Dean an. Er warnt Dean und sagt, dass jemand seinen Körper gestohlen hat und dass der Typ, der nun bei Dean ist, nicht er ist. Dann trifft er auf Garys Schulfreunde, die sich nach seinem Befinden erkunden. Er erkundigt sich bei ihnen nach seinem Spinnt, da Gary dort das Buch aufbewahrt. Dann geht er zu Garys Spinnt, öffnet das Schloss und nimmt das Buch heraus. Sam ist besorgt, da das Buch richtig üble schwarze Magie beinhaltet. In der Zwischenzeit sind Dean und Gary in dem Keller, in dem Maggie Briggs vergraben ist. Auch beim Suchen der richtigen Stelle benimmt sich Gary nicht wie Sam, aber Dean setzt die Suche fort. Während Dean anfängt zu graben, will Gary ihn mit der Schrotflinte erschießen, wird aber im letzten Augenblick davon abgehalten, weil der Geist von Maggie Briggs ihn gegen die Wand schleudert. Dean eilt zu seinem vermeintlichen Bruder. Gary will von dort verschwinden, aber Dean sagt, dass sie erst noch die Knochen verbrennen müssen. Dean will wieder an die Arbeit gehen, als nun er gegen die Wand geschleudert wird. Der Geist erscheint und geht auf Dean zu, doch Gary verbrennt in letzter Sekunde die Knochen und der Geist verschwindet. Nachdem Sam jetzt das Buch hat verlässt er die Schule, dicht gefolgt von Garys Freunden, die denken, dass er blau machen will. Sam sagt, er fühlt sich nicht wie er selbst und will gehen. Der Junge, Trevor, schießt daraufhin einen Narkosepfeil auf Sam ab. Am Abend sind Gary und Dean wieder in einer Bar, um ein wenig zu feiern. Gary hat gute Laune, was Dean sehr untypisch für Sam findet Später verlässt Gary mit einer älteren Frau, die mit ihm geflirtet hat, die Bar. Das macht Dean ziemlich misstrauisch. Sam befindet sich mittlerweile, an einen Stützpfeiler gebunden, in Trevors Hobbykeller. Trevor sagt, Sam brauche nicht zu schreien, da ihn niemand hören kann. Trevor ruft bei Gary und fragt, was mit Dean sei und ob Gary ihn schon getötet hätte. Das lässt Sam hellhörig werden. Trevor sagt, Gary solle sich beeilen, Dean umzubringen, da Sam in Garys Körper langsam anfängt, Ärger zu machen. Gary beendet das Gespräch, als die ältere Frau, die er in der Bar abgeschleppt hat in einem Lack-Lederoutfit und einer Reitgerte ins Zimmer kommt. Sam versucht sich im Keller aus den Fesseln zu befreien, während Trevor und das Mädchen darüber diskutieren, was als nächstes zu tun sei. Sam mischt sich ein und will endlich wissen, was los ist. Trevor erzählt, dass die Hölle ein Kopfgeld auf Dean ausgesetzt hat. Sam kann nicht glauben, dass diese Kinder sich tatsächlich mit Dämonen eingelassen. Das Mädchen, Nora, erklärt, vor einem Monat hätten die drei mit dem Buch rum gealbert, und Gary sei in eine Trance gefallen und habe währenddessen eine Phantombildzeichnung von Dean angefertigt. Diese Zeichnung zeigt Nora Sam und sagt, dass Gary eine Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört hätte, die ihm sagte, dass auf die eben gezeichnete Person ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist. Sam sagt den beiden, dass sie einen Fehler machen würden und das ganze kein Spiel sei. Trevor beschwört aber einen Dämon herauf, um seine Belohnung zu bekommen, und der Dämon nimmt Noras Körper in Besitz. Nachdem Gary mit der Frau aus der Bar fertig ist, schleicht er sich in das Motelzimmer der Winchesters und will den scheinbar schlafenden Dean töten. Doch dieser hat endlich verstanden, dass Gary nicht der echte Sam ist und steht nun plötzlich hinter Gary und boxt ihn ins Gesicht. Er will wissen, was er mit Sam gemacht hat, und wer er ist. Der Dämon bekommt von Trevor die Auskunft, wo er Dean finden kann und erkennt Sam in Garys Körper. Sam versucht, den Dämon davon zu überzeugen, Trevor habe keine Ahnung, wo Dean sei. Der Dämon aber ist begeistert, dass Trevor ihm Sam und Dean auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Trevor erwartet seine Belohnung, wird aber stattdessen von dem Dämon getötet, der sich daraufhin aufmacht, um Dean zu erledigen. Im Motelzimmer hört Dean nun endlich seine 38 Nachrichten ab. Gary hat er an einen Stuhl gefesselt, und er erklärt, dass sich Sam in Trevors Keller befinde, als der Dämon auftaucht. Der Dämon erzählt Gary, dass Luzifer ihn gerne jetzt, da er Sams Körper besitzt, treffen würde, um ihm eine Frage zu stellen, und alles was Gary tun muss, ist ja zu sagen. Dean versucht, den Dämon mit Rubys Messer] erstechen. Doch dieser kann die Attacke abwehren. Gary fängt an, einen Exorzismus zu sprechen und lenkt damit den Dämon von Dean ab. Schließlich sprechen Gary und Dean, der mittlerweile textsicher ist, im Wechsel den Exorzismus und können den Dämon aus Nora vertreiben. Nachdem Gary den Körpertausch rückgängig gemacht hat, warnen Dean und Sam ihn eindringlich, so etwas nie wieder zu tun, was Gary einsieht. Die Brüder bringen Nora und Gary zu Garys Elternhaus zurück. Dort spricht Sam dann noch einmal mit Gary und ermutigt ihn, ruhig ein wenig zu rebellieren, aber in einem gesunden, nicht satanischen Maße. Dann erklärt er zum Abschied, dass Gary um sein geregeltes Leben beneidet. Dean meint, dass Sam nett zu Gary gewesen sei. Dieser aber gesteht, dass er gelogen habe und Garys Leben absolut nicht beneidet. Sam meint, dass so ein normales Familienleben anstrengend sei und sie nichts verpassen würden. Darauf erwidert Dean, dass sie vielleicht einfach nur nicht wüssten, was ihnen entgeht. Dean startet den Motor, und Sam fordert ihn sofort auf, die Musik leiser zu stellen. Dean kommt dem genervt nach. Sam ist wieder der Alte. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Maggie Briggs *Gary Frankle *Nora *Trevor Vorkommende Wesen *Hexen *Dämonen *Geister **Poltergeister Musik *'Rock and Roll Never Forgets' von Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band *'I Got More Bills Than I Got Pay' von Sonny Ellis *'Got My Wings' von Hazy Malaze Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Swap Meat (Körpertausch) *'Spanisch:' Carne de Intercambio (Körpertausch) *'Französisch:' L'Apprenti sorcier (Duell der Magier) *'Italienisch:' Scambio Di Corpi (Austausch von Körpern) *'Portugiesisch:' Troca de Corpos (Körpertausch) *'Polnisch:' Zamiana miejsc (Körpertausch) *'Tschechisch:' Výměna těl (Körpertausch) *'Ungarisch:' Testcsere (Wie ausgewechselt) *'Finnisch:' Vaihtokaupat (Körpertausch) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05